Spray dispensers are used in many different applications including kitchen products, perfumes, deodorants and anti-perspirants, spray paints, atomisers, inhalers, hair products, liquid/foam/gel products, pesticides, herbicides and insecticides. There are of course many others.
Traditional spray dispensers suffer from two inconvenient design flaws associated with the use of a standard “dip tube” to extract fluid, namely they are generally incapable of working regardless of the orientation of the dispenser body and it is virtually impossible to remove the entire contents. These two fundamental problems have existed since spray dispensers were first invented.